Sonic's sleepover
by Desire and Crome
Summary: Sonic gets invited to a sleepover over at Shadows house. It goes kinda well and a little crooked...Read it for the chili dogz people.
1. Chapter 1

Sonics Sleepover

Chapter 1

Sonic sat in a heap on the couch. Tails came in a second later and said "Sonic, you have to get off the couch sometime! Or you'll become a blob!" Tails looked down expectantly at the spiky blue lump on the sofa. Sonic said nothing and continued to watch the TV. Tails broke the silence and said "Fine, then I guess you leave me no choice."The yellow kitsune stomped into the hall way. There was a click and repetitive beeping noise, Sonic turned his head "Tails? What are you doing?" he asked. Tails appeared in the door way with a phone in his hand. "Calling your mom" he replied. Sonics eyes widened in fear. He jumped up, hurdled the couch and dashed over to Tails, snatching the phone from his hand. "Are you insane!? Remember the last time we saw my mom?" he shrieked. Sonic thought back to the last Christmas holiday he had spent with his mother. A chill made Sonic twitch uncomfortably. "Ok, then no more TV! We're going outside!" Tails declared. Seconds later the phone rang, Tails answered "Yes? This is Tails. Oh hi Rouge! What? A sleepover?" Tails turned to Sonic, his face full of excitement. "Yes! We'll come! Ok, bye!" Tails hung up the phone and looked at Sonic, "Rouge has invited us to a sleepover! Isn't that great?" he smiled. Tails ran up to his room and began to pack his things into a small rucksack. A few moments later, Tails came hovering down the flight of stairs. Tails gave Sonic an encouraging look; Sonic sighed and marched up to his room on the first floor. He slowly gathered some clothes, a tooth brush and a pack of raw chili dogs. When he got back downstairs Tails was already in Sonics car. He was bouncing excitedly up and down in his seat. Sonic grabbed his keys and hopped in the blue vehicle. "Do you know the way to Rouge and Shadows house?" asked the little kitsune. Sonic poked the Navi, "I have their address in here" Sonic replied. Tails gave him a relieved glance and set his eyes on the road ahead as Sonic started the car. Rouge and Shadows house was on the east edge of town, where surprisingly all the rich people lived. When they finally arrived, Tails ran up to the black house and rang the doorbell. Rouge came to the door and said "Hi, long times no see." "Hi! May we come in?" Tails asked. Rouge nodded with a smile and opened the door even wider. Sonic and Tail's jaws dropped as they saw the insides of the house. It was cozy and large with white walls. There was a fireplace below a TV built into the wall just above the mantle. A nice coffee table sat in front of a long, rectangular C shaped couch that took up most of the room. Two glass doors led the way into a grass yard, where a warm brown blanket lay beside two pools. Compared to Sonic and Tail's apartment, this place was paradise!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where did you get that?" Sonic exclaimed pointing to the Xbox on the mantel. The four black controllers shined in the sunlight as he rushed to them and began to cry. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" he cried. A second later Shadow came down from a black stone staircase. He glanced at Tails then Sonic before switching his gaze to Rouge. "What the hell is going on!?" he yelled. "I invited them over for a sleepover," began Rouge "calm down Shady-""Rouge! How many times are you going to invite these two idiots-"he snapped. Suddenly the door bell rang; Rouge hovered happily over to the door. "Hi hon! Come in, come in." Rouge said sweetly. She opened the door to reveal Blaze standing on the steps with a bundle of roses in her hand. "Silver will be here in a minute." Sonic heard Blaze say. He watched as the pretty cat walked in through the door and pace toward them. When she stepped into the same room she said "Hey Sonic! Hey Tails!" she gazed up and saw Shadow scowling on the stair case, his eyes bright red. "Hello Shadow." She said her eyes glittering. Rouge came in and said "Here, let me take your coat." Blaze turned and pushed the flowers toward Rouge. "Here! These are for you!" she said. "Awww, thanks Blazie!" she replied giving Blaze a hug, "I'll go put these in the kitchen". Rouge disappeared inside a green room. Blaze hung up her coat, and just then the door bell rang. Blaze opened the door to reveal Silver in a long brown leather jacket. "Hey Silver," said Blaze giving him a kiss "you look handsome" she complemented. Blaze came back in the living room and sat down on the black sofa beside Sonic. Silver came and sat on the other side of her. Silver greeted Sonic and Tails with quick hugs, and then he sat back down and cuddled Blaze. Tails looked up and whispered to Sonic "Look at Shadow." Sonic followed his gaze and saw Shadow still scowling, steam rising from his black quills. When Rouge finally appeared from the kitchen, Shadow yelled "Rouge! Meeting! My room! NOW!" Shadow turned and stalked up the stairs. Rouge followed and there was a slam. Sonic could see everyone's ears prick up as a screaming arguing sound could be heard from up the stairs. Blaze exchanged worried glances with Sonic. There were several loud bangs when Rouge appeared at the top of the stairs, she flew down and looked at her guests. "What a cry baby!" Rouge complained "he'll be down in minute, let's go swimming!" She smiled happily. Silver and Sonic bolted outside into the sunshine, followed by Tails, Blaze and Rouge. "Alright!" said Sonic cheerfully. He took off his clothes until he was in nothing but swim trunks. Sonic cannonballed into the pool and came back to the surface, his hair sleek and shiny. Blaze and Rouge went inside the house again and Rouge called "Be right back!" before disappearing through the glass doors. Sonic looked up at Silver and examined him. He looked perfectly normal, but his hair? It was big and pointy like a weed that had just sprouted. _What in the hell?_ Sonic thought. "Hey Silver?" Sonic asked "what's with your hair?" he pointed at Silvers wild head of hair. Silver looked up from his trunks and replied "You don't want to know!" , Sonic laughed "No seriously, tell me!".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silver looked dramatically off into the distance. "I once had hair like yours. One day, when I was younger, my mother gave me a hair dryer. I loved it, treasured it and I used it every day. Then, before my birthday party, I tried to dress my hair but instead I got it caught!" Silver pulled at his hair "I tried and tried to pull it out, I studied it carefully and when I thought I had finally figured it out! It blew up…and my hairs been this way ever since…" Silver slammed his fist to his chest and looked down sadly. "Pfffft" Sonic covered his mouth trying to contain his laughter. Suddenly Sonic burst out laughing. Silver looked down at him confused, "What?" "Oh my god, that's so funny!" laughed Sonic wiping an invisible tear from his eye. Silver ignored him and jumped into the pool. "What do you think the girls are doing?" asked Silver changing the subject. Shadow suddenly walked out of the glass doors, wearing black and red swim trunks. He slipped into the water and said "I heard giggling in the bathroom". Silver shot him a puzzled glance. "Gentle men!" announced a voice from inside "presenting, Blaze!" Blaze walked out onto the patio wearing a black bikini decorated with silver rings on her hip. "Rouge!" said the voice again. Rouge joined Blaze; she was wearing a pink bikini with a flower in her hair. "And last but not least..." Sonic looked over at Shadow who exchanged glances, who else is here? "Amy Rose!" cheered the voice again. Sonic stiffened, oh god help me! He thought. Amy walked out wearing a red bikini with a flowery headband. Silver's tongue hung out of his mouth and his eyes grew wide. "1," said Blaze "2" said Rouge "3!" Amy exclaimed. All three of them into the pool and landed with and enormous splash. Blaze appeared in front of Silver, her hair sleek and shiny. Rouge came to the surface and swam over to Shadow who was wearing an unreadable expression. And Amy had landed on Sonic, forcing both of them under the bright pool. Sonic suddenly appeared above the water, gasping for air. "Amy! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed. Amy smiled and replied "I was invited of course!". Sonic shot Rouge a confused glance, "I thought Rouge hated Amy?" thought the blue hedge hog. Rouge shrugged and cuddled Shadow. Shadow blushed and as his eyes widened. He slowly slid away from Rouge and went over to Silver and Blaze. Blaze's whiskers twitched in amusement and she whispered "you guys are so cute together!" Shadow turned to Blaze and tackled her into the water. Silver's eyes widened in shock. "Holy shit!" Silver panicked as he saw bubbles appear on the surface of the water. "What the fuck was that!?" questioned Sonic, he turned to Rouge who shrugged and continued to watch the action.


End file.
